Irken Phlox
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: This is on OC story. I don't know how popular these kinds of story's are but, I like them. Anyway this is the story of my Oc, Phlox, and how she meets the IZ characters and how she reacts and act around them. Its a work in progress.


_'Everyone is working really hard. It's time to celebrate the Tallests' becoming the Tallest, who wouldn't work their hardest? It's the greatest party in the universe, there are snacks, music, and dancing. It is the one day out of the year were Irkens of all kind could come and see the Tallest, even the Irkens in the lower rank! They even let criminals and prisoners attend, but they are usually the staff. And sadly, I am part of the staff. Not that I did anything illegal or bad, I would never do that. The Tallest said that I was just born wrong. Whatever that means..._

_'Anyway,_

_'I love the Tallest so much! This party is the only time I get to see them! It makes me, a lowly servant, so happy! Sometimes I get to even serve them! I am the happiest female alive every time I see their frowning faces! Oh, and I think I like me too! I always see them shiver when I greet them! Just thinking about it makes me-'_

"Phlox!" The Irken female is pulled from her thoughts. She turns and looks at the officer in charge of watching her, she smiles at him.  
"Sir?" She asks politely.

"You've been sweeping in the same spot for fifteen minutes!" he barked angrily at her. She was unaffected at his aggressive behavior. He growled at her smiling face. "Go over there and help that Irken prisoners hang up streamers!" Her smile widened and she saluted the officer before running off to were he pointed. She was happy doing whatever, as long as she was helping. So Phlox skipped over to the prisoner, who she knew.

"Oh! Hello, Maxis!" He turned and looked up at her.

"Hi, Phlox." He groaned. The girl was too happy for his tastes. "Why are you here?" He question rudely. She just kept grinning at him.

"Oh well my officer told me to come help you!" She said it so sweetly, that Maxis got sick. "Oh my! Maxis are you okay? Should I send for medical help." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No," He pulled away from her. "Just, please, don't come near me." He said desperately. Phlox was shocked by his plea, her smile momentarily fell from her face. She stared at Maxis sadly. He made mistake and looked up at her, and into her eyes. He was struck with so much pitiful sadness that it overwhelmed him. He felt bad, and he never feels bad! Before he could stop himself he-, "I'm okay. If we could get this over with, that be nice." and Phlox's smile returned.

"Oh that good. Then let's hurry!" She started hanging up streamers as fast she could. Maxis sighed, he really hated this girl. At least after the party he'd be back in his cell to rot alone. He turned and began streaming streamers along side Phlox.

_[-]__That Night, At the Party__[-]_

"Sever! Another drink!"Some one at table 214 yells. Phlox turns and smiles at the person, accepts their order and runs to the kitchen. She has been working all night, not by force, she wouldn't except a break. All the other staff members had already take at least two breaks, but she had toke none at all. Phlox enters the kitchen and goes to her friend, who is the head of the kitchen tonight.

"I need a drink for table 214." She tells the older women.

"What kind?" Phlox froze. "You didn't ask did you?" Phlox shakes her head no. "Dang it Phlox! That's the third time!" Phlox drops her antenna in shame.

"I'm sorry Tamic." She whispers, embarrassed. The she looks up at her wiser friend. "I'm trying really! It just I am having so much fun! It so hard, I see the Tallest on their thrones and I just-" Tamic put a finger_(claw?)_ to her mouth.

"Shush child!" Tamic smiled kindly at Phlox. She the only one who ever smiles at her like that. "I know. That's why you're just in time!" Phlox's antenna lift, "I have an order from the Tallest hear. You may take it." Phlox quickly forgets her mistake and hugs Tamic hard. "Child..." Tamic wheezes, "Remember you strength?" Phlox removes her arms.

"Oops." She smiles at Tamic, "I forgot. You're old." She giggles behind her hands. Tamic smacks her arm.

"I'm not old. Also, you're too strong for your own good." Tamic picks up a tray and hands it to her. "Now take this to the Tallest." Phlox grin widens and she turns to leave, but Tamic grabs her. "Don't make a scene, Child." Tamic warns.

"I won't." Phlox tries to reassure her. Then she quickly exits the kitchen, excited to finally be closer to her Tallest. Tamic watches her go, worry etched into every corner of her face.

_[-]__Tallests' Tables__[-]_

"Purple?" Tallest Red calls on his co-leader. Purple looks up at him, food on his face.

"Hmph?" And food in his mouth. Red ignored this and asked his very important question.

"Do you feel it?" Purple is confused, but he then quickly swallows his food. He looks to Red, both of them feel it. Red grasps Purples arm. "She's coming." Purple mouth goes slack and he grabs Red's arm.

"What do we do?" he whispers in fear. Red looks into Purple's eye.

"We can do nothing." They turn and face their doom. And their doom is already in front of them, smiling. They jump, they had not expected their doom to be here so quickly.

"Hello. My. Tallests." She squeals.

"Yes." Red looks down at her. "You've gotten taller?" He chokes out.

"Oh yes! Isn't that cool. I never thought I'd be so tall." Red nods his head. Both Tallest had thought she'd stay small and punishable. Now that she was taller they'd have to treat her different. "Anyway!" Red looks at her again. "I brought your food!" She holds up her tray, so that they could see. Red gets an idea. "Yes, thanks. Stay there. I must speak to Tallest Purple." Phlox nods and stand where she is. Red jerks Purple, they move away from Phlox, so that she can not hear.

"Red, what are you doing?" Purple demands.

"Lets poison our food!" Red says excitedly.

"What!"

"What I mean is let's put poison in our food, have the tasters actually taste it, then blame Phlox!" Red explains. Purple smiles wickedly.

"Then we have a real _(still kind of fake)_ reason to banish her!" Purple claps his hands. "Your a genius!" Red smirks.

"I know..." And they go back to their seats. Their plan is done. _**{Sorry, I got lazy}**_

_[-]__Phlox's Banishment__[-]_

Phlox is on her knees, her hands bound behind her, and tears running down her face. "Irken Phlox! You are being banished for trying to get rid of, us, the Tallest. Do you understand?" Red yells so that everyone on Judgementia can hear. No she doesn't.

"It wasn't me!" She screams. Red and Purple just glare at her. "I would never hurt My Tallest!" But she is ignored, no one would put in a word for her. What the Tallest says goes. So before Phlox can protest anymore she is thrown into a pod and into a life of banishment. They are about to send her off, when Tallest Red looks at her through the Pod window. He grins at her, he is glad about what he's about to do. He's about to crush her spirits. He opens her pod and leans in. "Oh, Tallest Red! Please it wasn-"

"I know." Red likes at her darkly.

"Then you'll tell ev-"

"I know because I did it." He smirks at her confused stupid face. "I am glad a can be rid of a defect like you. All of Irk will be glad that an annoying Irken like you will be gone forever!" Phlox shakes her head.

"Why?" She whispers, still crying.

"Because we, Me and Purple, HATE you!" He laughs. "Want to know where you're going?" He doesn't wait for an. "We're sending you to Earth!"

"No!" Phlox cries. "Not there!" Everyone on Irk knows what on earth. It is a place everyone avoids, it is shun and laughed at. It's where He is.

"Don't worry. We won't let him know you're there. Your going to be like him, though. You are to blend in and try not to be found out or die. Okay?" He smiled sadistically before closing her window. Phlox tries to claw him, but he is out before she can. Instead she claws the window, leaving scratches. They shoot her off...

And she breaks down.

_[-Author Note-]_

**So this is a story I had in a moment of inspiration. It doesn't seem that great, but trust me, in my head it was **_**AWESOME**_**. So thanks for reading! Review! My fist commands it!**


End file.
